1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-speed controlling device, forming so-called resume circuit and coast circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switch device for vehicle-speed control in an automobile functions in such a manner that, even if a driver releases his foot from an accelerator pedal, the vehicle-speed of the automobile is able to be kept in a fixed value set by him.
The switch device for vehicle-speed control is constructed such that according to an operation of a control switch by the driver such a driving force as an engine negative pressure or the like is added to an actuator and an engine throttle valve is maintained in a predetermined opening angle. The control switch is provided with a set switch for setting a vehicle-speed, a resume switch for restoring the set vehicle-speed when the vehicle-speed is lowered below the set vehicle-speed and the like.
In the prior art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,422, the switch for the switch device for vehicle-speed control is mounted on a lever of a turn-signal switch provided on a steering column for signalling the change of an advance course of the automobile. That is, a turn-signal lever operating the turn-signal switch is elongated from the steering column to a right angle thereto and the switch for the vehicle-speed controlling device is mounted on the turn-signal lever.
In such a structure, however, a plurality of wires and a switch mechanism for the vehicle-speed controlling switch is assembled in the turn-signal lever, for which the design and manufacture of the turn-signal lever are made complicated. In addition thereto, it is not preferable, in view of the reliability of operations, that the vehicle-speed controlling switch to which sufficiently careful operations are required for safety drive is mounted on the turn-signal lever. These points have to be sufficiently taken into consideration in recent automobiles tending to mount a wipper switch and the other switches on the turn-signal switch. Furthermore, the vehicle-speed controlling device is an option part mounted on the automobile according to requirement of customers and, therefore, it causes the complication of the design, manufacture and assembly that the turn-signal levers being mounted with the vehicle-speed controlling switch and being not are produced separately of each other.